


Boys Like You

by orphan_account



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Dean is a Little Shit, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas can't keep his eyes off the freckle-faced kid that brings his brothers to the pool every day. When an accident brings the two closer, he can't stop himself when Dean wants more.Fill for my SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square lifeguard!Cas.





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Who Is Fancy’s song of the same name.

It was the hottest day of the year. The sweat covered Cas’ chest and his legs stuck to the plastic chair when he shifted. He wiped his forehead again. It didn’t do anything but make his hand even stickier.

His eyes swept over the pool. It wasn’t huge, but the teenagers from the high school all crowded here when the school year ended. The boys tried to outdo themselves on the diving board, and the girls tried to act impressed.

He looked over to Inias at the kid's pool. He was on his phone. He looked across the pool to Anna. She was on her phone too. Gabriel stood at the bottom of the slide. He was supposed to catch the little kids at the end of the slide, but currently, he was chasing a group of kids. Not to chastise them, but it looked like he was playing with them. Not doing his job.

He was almost mad at them. At the beginning of the summer, he probably would have been, but in the last two months, he relaxed a little. He took the stick out his ass, one of the high school kids told him.

He tried not to pay too much attention to the freckle-faced kid, the one that always brought his little brothers with him. The little one, Adam, they left at the kid pool every day. Then, he and Sam joined a group of boys at the diving boards. It was a routine now. Sam was the smallest of the boys, Cas wasn’t sure if he was even out of elementary school yet. Dean wasn’t as big as some of the other boys, but he had growing muscles and always tried to act like the toughest of the group, putting on an act for everyone to see.

Cas watched as Benny walked to the end of the diving board and did a flip into the water. The girls in the pool let out giggles when he landed on his back. Cas knew that probably hurt him, but he put on a smile and swam to the edge of the girl’s group. Cas was sure he was flirting with them.

He wiped his face again, trying his best to keep the sweat out of his eyes. As he put his hand back down, he saw the kid with freckles tracing his movements, but he looked away when he knew Cas would see him.

Cas caught him doing that frequently. He tried not to think about it much. The kid was young, Cas wasn’t even sure if he was in high school yet. Cas turned away and focused on his schedule for the next semester. He was so close to graduating, and he thought through the plan for his thesis. He needed to take notes on the next book, and he had a stack of books waiting for him to pick up at the library. That meant he had to go across town to the university after work.

A shout brought his head up. Freckles had Sam at the end of the high board and they were shoving each other, fighting for balance. Cas blew his whistle, “One person at a time!” he yelled to the boys.

Freckles looked up at him and twisted one side of his lips up into a mischievous smile before he kicked a leg out from under his brother and pushed him off the side of the diving board. Sam fell into the water and Freckles winked and him before turning to jump off the end.

Before Cas could do anything, Freckles slipped on the water pooled on the board and slipped, falling and knocking his head on the board before falling into the water.

Cas jumped off the chair and dove into the water. He swam to the diving board and swam down, catching the boy from where he was sinking. He pulled him up to the surface and pulled him up on the walkway. Sam and the boys crowded around him. Luckily he wasn’t bleeding where he hit his head. He checked Freckles’ pulse and breathing. His pulse was steady, but he wasn’t breathing.

Cas started rescue breaths. Everyone was silent watching him. Even Gabriel stopped playing to watch. He tipped Freckles’ head back, pinched his nose, and gave two deep breaths. His chest raised with both breaths.

Freckles coughed and spat up some water before looking up at Cas. He was breathing fast coming back down from a high. Some middle-aged mom started clapping.

Cas sat back, and Freckles reached out to him. “I should have known it would take almost dying to get you to kiss me, Blue-eyes.”

Cas snorted and shook his head. “Don’t try it again.”

After Dean got checked by Michael, the head lifeguard, and was told he would be fine, he sat under Cas’ chair more content to talk than show off. Between talking about his dad and little brothers, he asked Cas out three times.

The first time, Cas smiled, flattered.

The second time, Cas asked how old he was.

The third time he explained that a relationship between a 16-year-old and 22-year-old would never work. Dean complained at that. He said the girls at the high school all dated older guys, college guys. He said he’d been to college parties. He said he was more mature than most the guys his age.

Cas raised his eyebrows at that one and glanced back over to the diving board. The blush that crept up Dean’s chest and face made Cas chuckle.

In hindsight, he probably should have moved away when Dean brushed up against his leg. He should have said no when Dean asked for Cas’ phone number. He should have said no when Dean asked where he lived. But that night, with a stack of books beside the bed where he and Dean laid curled together, he couldn’t find himself regretting it.

Dean rubbed his butt against Cas’ crotch as if asking to go another round. When Cas flicked his shoulder, he turned over so they were face to face and he put a leg between Cas’. “Tomorrow,” he asked, “Do I get to kiss you in front of my buddies, Blue Eyes?”

Cas glared at him. “I pulled you out of the deep end, Freckles, I can throw you back in.”

Dean chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Cas shouldn’t have given it to him, but he did anyway.


End file.
